Weird Peps On My Street
by hiphopbarbie34
Summary: A new family moves in and people think they're werewolves!
1. Chapter 1

Kudos

_**Kudos!! Hope you like it!!**_

**Chapter 1: weirdo on my block **

'"There's a girl who lives down the street and her name is Tabitha she really annoys me…….. Oh my God, she dresses like me and talks like me….. I just hate it," says Maddie, "Brandon gets over here, mom specifically said 'clean your room. Hey brandy can you come over to my house today?"

"Yes" I can say Brandy.

"Omg" says Maddie, "we need to get rid of the girl that stays on this block." "Yea," says brandy, "she and her family have to get off my block. I am too popular to have her here."

"They are really scary" agrees Brandon.

"Didn't mom say clean your room?"

"Yes" says Brandon.

"Then go in the house and clean it up man," says Maddie.

"I have to go home and get ready for school, and don't forget to sit next to me at lunch tomorrow okay Maddie," says Brandy.

**END OF CHAPTER 1……. TO BE CONTINUED……………..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:who is she

**Chapter 2:who is she**

"Tabitha what are you doing watching me", said Maddie. "I just like the way your house is nice and spiffy and ours is old and dry", said Tabitha We just moved in. my name is tab- as maddie interrupted I know your name it is Tabitha .

Am I right? "Yes you are" said Tabitha. "Well maybe you can come to my house sometime" said Tabitha. "How about tomorrow?" Says maddie.

Brandy, guess what? The creepy girl was staring at my house and I figured out her name, it's Tabitha." "She wants me to come to her house tomorrow and I said yes. I am very scared what should I do?"

"Well, its' about time you gave me a chance to talk. You should take a camera to video tape what her and her family are like and see if they are weird or not" says brandy. "Thanks for the help say Maddie."

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure that I see that tape okay "says brandy. "Okay" says maddie. "See you tomorrow at the game" says brandy. "Bye" says maddie. "Bye" says brandy.

They both hang up the phone………

**End of chapter 2……. To be continued……………….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:who is she

**Chapter 3 : I am terrified of werewolves**

"So why do you have that video camera", says Tabitha.

"Oh I am doing a project on old houses", lied maddie. "Oh well that is a good idea, umm do you mind if I can be your part"-as Maddie interrupts again. "I have a partner already."

Oh never mind that is okay" says Tabitha sadly.

"So anyways do you want to see my room Maddie" says Tabitha. "Yes that would be good to get on video I want to see what it is like" says Maddie.

"Wow your room is all neat and painted the color I like purple", says maddie.

"I know I really like it here, the only thing that I am scared of is the werewolf's here says Tabitha." "There are no werewolf's here. People think that you are the werewolf's, Tabitha" says maddie.

"Well I can't help that we are all weird. What says maddie? What did you just say?" "I said continues Tabitha that I can't help that we are weird." "Can you say that one more time I think I have something in my ear……?" "We are weird claimed Tabitha. Are you happy? Isn't that what you came to hear and get on tape that my family and I are weird?"

"Explain weird to me Tabitha says maddie." "I can't I will reveal my secret and I will get in trouble….." "Well that is okay…. Umm I have to go anyways, bye says maddie."

"You better not show anyone that video" exclaimed Tabitha. "Okay I won't. Bye" says maddie.

"Brandy I got the video …. Come to my house in ten minutes I have to show you something that I got on camera that Tabitha said." says maddie.

"Okay I am coming right now holds your horses" says brandy.

"Run as fast as you can…. I think Tabitha is a warewolf", said maddie.

**End of chapter 3….. Coming soon chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: werewovles exist**

What is going on maddie…… said brandy breathing heavily.

I think that Tabitha and her family are werewolves……….. Ha-ha that's funny said

Brandy. Omg, you are so crazy maddie. Why would they there are werewolves and

You know that they don't exist…? Well I have to get home, ha-ha werewolves bye

Maddie………………………………….. I am going to see you at school tomorrow...

I am not making this up her said that they have a secret and then I left because I did

Not want to stay there anymore…. I was about to ask her how did she know about the

Video tape that I was going to show you but I just left!


End file.
